


Two Charming But Terrible Men

by Sodafly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Dark Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodafly/pseuds/Sodafly
Summary: The pub was nearly bursting at the seams with the number of people who had turned up that evening. They had come to see to see the wizards who had stolen the Elder Wand, the two charming but terrible men who longed to become the masters of death.Oran AU in which Albus Dumbledore never left Gellert Grindelwald's side





	Two Charming But Terrible Men

For all their love of grandeur, the ceremony had been a simple thing. Albus had lost his previous friends over the recent years and his family, well it was best not to think about it. Gellert had no friends to begin with,a nd great Aunt Bathilda had not been so welcoming since discovering their letters a few months ago. But one thing they did have were followers; only a mere handful of followers for now, but they were close and devoted followers which they might consider friends if they tried hard enough. 

Queenie certainly was a friend. 

“Albus you really do look like a doll.” She cooed, fussing over the flowers weaved into a braid on the right side of Albus’s head, the rest of his red hair falling in thick waves to his shoulders.

It was all well and good of Queenie to say so, but she constantly looked beautiful without even trying, and whilst Albus had no issues with his own confidence, things tended to be turned upside down on days like this. He shuffled awkwardly, checking the inside pocket of the tweed suit jacket for the hundredth time that morning for the ring that was yet to wander off. 

“You really think so?” It was unlike him to be nervous, but today of all days was bound to be the exception. Albus had always considered the idea of being nervous of the day someone was due to be married a silly concept; if both parties were in love and had agreed this was best for them what was there to be nervous about? Yet here he was, palms clammy, heart pounding, picking at every small imperfection whether it be real or imagined. 

Everything had to be perfect. 

Queenie smiled softly. 

“Being nervous does not make you silly” She straighten his lapel, laying both hands softly on his chest “It means you really care.” 

In this moment there was nothing he cared more about. In fact, in many moments there was nothing he cared about more than Gellert Grindelwald. He only wished more of the people he loved were there to see it. 

If Queenie had heard the stray somber thought she chose not to say a single word, instead opting to loop her arm around his. She plants a light kiss on his cheek. Now was the time, now he felt ready and with one last deep breath they apparated. 

They were holding the ceremony outside in the dense woods where no unwanted guest would be able to find them. A carefully constructed invisible dome of spells meant they were sheltered in case it rained and kept warm in the late autumn chill. There were orange leaves on the ground and bunches of flowers blooming like a meadow. The twittering of song birds was clear as crystal above the faint sound of a harp. Ivy covered the wooden chairs some of their closes followers, who had been selected to attend, were sat upon, snaking across the forest floor to form a circle carpet upon which they would be married. It was so incredibly beautiful and everything Albus had wanted, so much so that his throat choked as the bubbling of emotion threatened to overwhelm him. 

Queenie squeezed his bicep tightly, beaming with tears in her eyes as she absorded the emotion Albus was barely containing himself. 

And then there was Gellert, stood to the side with Vinda who was fixing his suit jacket with an uncharacteristic tenderness. He appeared mildly irritated by her fussing, batting her hands away in favour of conjuring up a bunch of crimson flowers. His ice white hair curled beneath his chin and was neatly pinned back off his face, body covered in a black three piece with detailed embroidery on the waist coat. A gold brooch of the deathly hallows was pinned to his left breast. It was a stern kind of beauty, imposing and formidable to everyone but Albus who knew all the tiny tells that betrayed Gellert's own nervousness. 

Neither one of them had directly propsed, there had been no theatrics or surprises. It started with a simple conversation one evening after settling into their first lodgings after leaving Godric's Hollow. At the time they had no followers other than Vinda who followed Gellert like a shadow and had been kind enough to provide them with a room to stay in. Albus sat at the desk in the tiny room, hunched over old manuscripts and purchase orders to aid their desperate search. There was a knot of tension forming in one shoulder, so absorded in thought that he almost missed Gellert’s voice coming from the bed. 

“We are equals, you know that Albus? We are to be the masters of the new world together.” 

Gellert was lying on the bed, arms folded behind his head as watched his owl toy with a dead mouse. 

“I believe we have made our equally quite clear.” Albus hummed in returned, not fully paying heed to the words. Their equality was not something he had doubted. He waved his scarred hand in Gellert’s direction, making the blood pact pendant rattle against the night stand where it had been placed. 

“It is imperative that not all know of the blood pact, it is our secret Albus.” Gellert stressed with some urgency. 

Albus sighed, placing down his quill. It appeared this matter would require more attention than he initially thought. It always was that way, if Gellert becamse fixated on a concept, it became a matter of great importance that required the attention of all around them. 

“Then maybe we ought to be married, it’s not like our relationship has been hasty enough.” Albus laughed, half mocking Gellert for his concern. 

And now here they were, only a matter of months since the blood pact had been made, due to be married. Funny how things worked out. 

A small chime signalled that it was two o'clock and finally Gellert looked at him. His eyes widened slightly, a small spreading across his face at the sight of Albus, a hungry fire burning behind those mismatched eyes. The two men were beckoned to stand in the circle of ivy. 

“My darling Albus you do look radiant.” Gellert said lowly when they were within touching distance of one another, ignoring the officiant's words as the ceremony started. Albus beamed, resisting the urge to take Gellert’s hand. 

“I am merely thankful that you noticed.” Albus teased fondly. For all of Gellert’s eye for detail in magic, he was often blind to noticing the details in the world around him. He was not the kind of man to delight in the sound of songbirds the way Albus was. 

“Sounds like I am to be a neglectful husband, there is still time to back out if you wish to break my heart?” 

“Someone must keep you in line.” 

Gellert huffed out a chuckle, a rare softness spreading over his face. 

The officiant carried out the marriage, they exchanged their vows to stay by each other's side through sickness and through health, acting as if they had not already made a blood pact to never. They slid the rings onto each others fingers, one gold for Albus, the other silver for Gellert and ended the whole thing with a kiss. 

The small gathering clapped when they kissed, Queenie cheering particularly loudly. Albus could feel Gellert smiling into the kiss, arms wrapped around his waist, providing the security neither of them were used to these days. They were yet to fulfill their destiny as two of the youngest and most powerful dark wizards their world had ever seen, that would come in time, right now they were two lost young men with a dream and the wild ambition to achieve it. Right now, they were just two lovers who had made a grand commitment to each other, and by extension, their cause, showcasing themselves as the two equal rulers of their small following. 

The sky filled with a canopy of fireflies as the sun set, bathing them both in an amber glow. Albus could feel Gellert’s eyes upon him almost constantly, captured by the way the light weaved gold in his hair and sparkles on his eyes. He had taken the time to weave a crown of ivy into Gellert’s hair, sparing a few of crimson flowers to knot into those icy locks. Gellert smiled his thin smile, drinking wine and feeding Albus fruit and sweets with an all devouring look in his eyes. 

“You are mine Albus Dumbledore.” Gellert whispered, leaning into Albus closely to speak into his ear, an ivy leaf rustling against his hair “And I am yours.” 

“Together we will do great things.” Albus said fondly, raising a hand to stroke his thumb against the sharp jut of Gellert’s cheek bone, the other man leaning slightly into the gentle touch. He looked at Albus, his mismatched eyes wide and awestruck. 

“Great things, terrible things, but great nonetheless.” Gellert grasped Albus’s hand tight “All for the greater good.” 

Albus smiled in return, leaning so that their foreheads rest against each other. 

“For the greater good.” 

Gellert kissed him deeply, like he always did when their grand plans were mentioned, taking one last look at his newly wed husband before allowing Albus to bound off into the crowd and mingle with the rest of the wedding party. The evening is warm and soft and bathed in golden light as they danced and sung. It was a burst of joy amongst the forrest, a shining beacon of everything they hold dear standing stark against the darkness. It is a ball of love radiating into the bleak unknown that lies beyond the tree line. For just a moment all their worries and plans and frustration had been cast aside, allowing the bond that formed between the two young wizards to pass like pollen from the hazy summer days of their youth when they first laid eyes upon each other. 

The next day, after a day of rest, they steal the Elder Wand.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been a fan of sticking to canon so prepared to see it butchered. Comments highly encouraged!
> 
> Where to find me: 
> 
> http://faunsocks.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/ellistharris/


End file.
